Adrenaline
by Laury the Latrator
Summary: "Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. I haven't even told you how I plan to enact my revenge." "Uh... you mean I'm not just gonna beat you to a pulp?" -Adonis captures BB and Rae during their first date in a bizarre effort to boost his own ego. What else is new?
1. Prologue: Name of the Game

There was light, bright against his eyelids. Opening them, and instantly regretting it, Beastboy groggily sat up. Glancing around his surroundings he noticed he was lying on the ground in the middle of a clearing. It was almost dark, the last orange rays of sunset filtering through the expanse of trees. He was... in the woods? No... he'd been on a date with Raven. Wait, what? That couldn't be right. The green teen hit the side of his head as if to jar out some water from his ear in an attempt to clear the fog from his brain.

No, that was it. Their first date. He took her to that place with the great soy shakes, and he'd nearly shot some out his nose when she gave a chuckle at his joke about Robin. The last thing he could remember was debating whether or not to try to hold her hand as they left (the pro had been she couldn't feel how sweaty his palm was through his glove, the con was that he'd be risking death without even touching her skin for real). Then... darkness.

"Aww, sorry. The first trip can be hard on the weaklings." Spinning towards the voice he was met with the unexpected sight of a certain robotically enhanced villain.

"Adonis?" He questioned, blinking off his surprise. "You did that? How? You can't teleport people."

"Met a new friend," was the offhand response, "Apparently, you spread the word you're dying to take down a Titan, people in high places jump to help."

"What! Like who?" Beastboy demanded shrilly. Adonis merely smirked at the high pitch, making the smaller teen clear his throat ruefully.

"Oh, just some guy. He funded this entire trap, even building this transporting mechanism for me," He said, tapping a finger to where a new gadget rested by his thigh. From what the hero could see it had two input panels for coordinates and several buttons. Suddenly he caught up to his earlier words.

"Trap?" He repeated dumbly. This was just the middle of nowhere, right? That only made the villain grin widen.

"Oh yeah," Adonis drawled smugly. "See, you, little green squirt," The changeling finally stood to face him defiantly. "You ruined me. That whole toxic acid thing totally messed with my life. Do you know how long I was sent away for for breaking out and kidnapping and injuring a Titan? Sure, I escaped, but now every time I get caught they lock me up in the high security vaults! And it's like way harder getting out of those!"

"You know, there wouldn't be a problem if you just stayed in jail." He pointed out helpfully. Adonis glared, so he relented. "But it's cool either way. I always wanted an arch-rival. It's gonna be so much more satisfying kicking your butt." With that he raised his fists and was just about to transform into a kangaroo when he was interrupted.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not so fast. I haven't even told you how I plan to enact my revenge."

"Uh... you mean I'm not just gonna beat you to a pulp?"

"Ha, get real!" Adonis sneered. "My friend and I, we devised an entire course for you, one I've already passed. When you fail, I'll clearly be the best and no one in this town'll be able to bring me down."

"Sure, that's not twisted logic at all." Hmm... Beastboy had been trying to master the subtle humor of sarcasm, but clearly needed more practice.

"Whatever you call it, I call it genius. Get ready for the fight of your life." The metallically ripped adolescent turned to saunter away, but his wiry opponent called out to him.

"What'll I get when I win." Annoyed by his confident tone, Adonis twisted around mid-step.

"Well, you and your girlfriend get to walk outta here alive." That made his emerald eyes narrow menacingly.

"Let her go." He growled.

"Not a chance. See, I wasn't expecting to catch the little birdie, but now I have, this just got way more fun!" The obnoxious idiot actually snarled to himself with a smile. "I do like them feisty. Never actually thought you two'd hook up, thought she'd go for someone a little more... man."

Beastboy was already lunging viciously for him when the world went black.

* * *

**AN: So... This is the prologue so to speak. Now, I don't have anything else written, this was just a spur of the moment sort of thing.**

**I do have several ideas for parts of the 'course', such as a room filled with auto-firing guns and a maze, but I welcome suggestions for more! The whole point of this story, besides showing off BB's awesome skills, will be exploring some of his insecurities. There will be short scenes where Raven and Adonis banter, but the majority will be BB. Don't worry, the end will be sufficient BBxRae to justify the category.**

**Now, I do have a problem with multi-chap stories I haven't completed before hand, so that's why I implore you readers to keep me going. Any feedback is welcomed. Thank you!**

**~Laury the Latrator**


	2. Chapter 1: The Labyrinth

"He's going to win, idiot."

"Impossible."

"Trust me, Beastboy has a knack for surprising you."

"Ugh, why couldn't that bubble be soundproof."

Indeed, Raven was stuck inside a giant bubble. It was tinted black so only her outline could be seen, and so far it proved resistant to her powers. Her only weapon now was her voice.

"What, want me to be a good little girl and keep quiet? Not gonna happen big guy."

"You could at least stop defending your scrawny boyfriend, that would make me happy." Her cheeks colored but through the... whatever material it was, it wasn't visible.

"He's not my boyfriend," She denied automatically. That only made Adonis wiggle his eyebrows suggestively.

"So you're telling me you're available."

"Not to you. Never to you."

* * *

This time arriving was not so harsh on Beastboy. Of course, since he'd been teleported in mid air that meant he hit the ground before he had a chance to really faint. The first thing he noticed about his new surroundings was the floor (naturally, since he was splayed face down on it). It was grey cement, a completely different environment than the woods. Not even with his enhanced senses could he hear anything alive. Pushing himself up, he surveyed the area carefully. It looked like he was standing in the middle of an empty corridor with turns on either side.

"Hello?" He called, "Anybody out there?" The echo reverberated too many times for the amount of visible space. "This place must extend for miles." Taking a cautious step around the corner, he saw the same type of hallway with the same junctions. "It's a maze!" That would be hard. A maze wasn't something animals were normally good at. Unless there was food or something at the end.

Wait.

Quickly morphing into a bloodhound Beastboy stuck his nose into the air and sniffed. Now, while in human form he did have more powerful faculties than the average man, being an animal was a whole other story. It was like nothing he could ever explain, only that the world seemed to grow... more. Just... more.

And there it was. So faint it's source was undeterminable, but it was there. A scent trail.

Thinking it over the changeling shifted into a wolf: nearly the same olfactory abilities but equipped in case of a sudden ambush. Taking off after the smell, Beastboy ran.

_This place reminds me of that movie Labyrinth we watched once_, he absently noted. Raven'd suggested it, claiming it was a classic, and he'd understood why she liked it. What a weird story. He was half expecting a little caterpillar in a scarf or a dwarf to appear now. Better yet, this was actually more like in Raven's mind. Except there was no timid grey cloaked girl to lead him out.

After a while of sprinting he became more relaxed. It gave him the opportunity to contemplate things (strange though it may seem). Of course, he was furious with Adonis and spent a good few minutes fantasizing about various ways to annihilate the overstuffed mechanic. _If he lays a finger on Raven..._ Then his thoughts sputtered off their violent track.

This was clearly not their day. He hoped she was alright. If she got hurt because of him... he wouldn't know what to do. Would she hate him after this? Would she not want to go out anymore? Though, to be fair, there'd been no indication during their date she'd want to go out again. His green ears pressed flat against his head, the only outward display of his emotions.

No. Now wasn't the time to be dwelling on that. He had to actually save her before they could talk about couple stuff.

The maze seemed to go on forever. Part of him desperately wanted to fly, but the risk of losing the trail was too great. Just when he suspected his legs would flop underneath him, Beastboy reached the opening. It was a white expanse where a wall would be, almost blinding to his sensitive eyes so he morphed human at once.

"Awesome! I didn't even have to do much! Now that's my kinda challenge!" He walked through triumphantly. White became black.

**

* * *

AN: I love Labyrinth (David Bowie... yum), and it felt like an appropriate reference. BB doesn't seem the type to like it (no explosions and muppets instead of monkeys) but Rae I could see having a thing for its bizarre nature. I know this wasn't action packed, but I plan on building up the challenges. What should come next? Give your input! I'm letting you guys brainstorm, any good ideas will get mentioned.**

**Also, don't expect this frequent posting. I am a high schooler doing college level work with a chronic pain condition; life's tough.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Tank

"Now that's just insane!"

"Told you."

"Would you be quiet! That should have kept him busy for hours! How the heck did he know the way?"

"Hmm... Weird. It's like he had superpowers."

"Oh shut up! You know, for a hot chick you sure do nag a lot. You're starting to lose your appeal."

"How will I survive without your lecherous remarks. I'll be forced to rely on actual affection."

"And where're you planning to get that? Your green stick of a date? Ha. That's likely."

"I'm beginning to wonder whether this bubble is to keep me in or keep you safe."

* * *

The light died down and the first thing he noticed was the reflections and refractions dancing along the walls. There was water here. Looking down he was startled to see he was standing at the very edge of a pool filled with fish. Which was huge by the way. It was like one in the olympics. And those fish were packed together like... well, sardines in a can. Taking a few steps back and gulping down his scream, Beastboy tried to identify what type they were.

"Uh oh," was all he said. Piranha. Lots of them. And man were they skinny.

He could fly. But... there was no way out. The exit had to be in the pool. He could easily turn into a shark or something but even that big he'd be scratched to bits. Any smaller he'd be eaten alive. The options were limited.

Then he got it. It was crazy, and it could go wrong very quickly. But really it seemed the only idea he was gonna come up with.

Breathing in deeply to steady his nerves, Beastboy strode to the side of the tank. He crouched down and made to slide in as slowly as possible. Right before he touched the water, he transformed.

The ravenous school instantly accelerated towards the ripple, but were confused and disappointed to see only another piranha (green, but that didn't really matter to them). The carnivores spread out again in their desperate search for food.

Beastboy made the fish equivalent of a sigh of relief. Piranha were known to revert to cannibalism so even blending in he was at much in danger as any other individual. Swimming cautiously into the body of the horde, he advanced.

It was slow and nerve-wracking work. Every once in a while he'd feel a nip on his tail or fins. It took all his concentration not to bump into anyone and set them off. He sank to the bottom to search for the exit. If only he knew what he was looking for. The chaos seemed to go on forever, and if he missed the tiniest way out there was a strong possibility he wouldn't survive a second sweep.

There was a tug and he felt a large chunk of his tail be ripped off. He stifled a cry. That would only be inviting more pain.

It went on like that for so, _so_ long. Beastboy was overwhelmed with relief when he spotted it. There was a button next to a closed round door, only big enough for a medium-sized fish. Quickening his pace, he slammed his body against the button, opening the panel. Darting inside, the door closed rapidly behind him. The superhero was confused at first because there did not seem to be anywhere to go. He watched as the water in the tube drained away through some holes on the bottom. Then, once it was completely dry and Beastboy was left flopping in air, the tube opened.

Before heading out the other side he changed into a newt. Forcing his tiny body to regenerate its tail was simple. It was a very handy way of healing battle wounds. For some reason things like fingers or tails could be re-grown in seconds; it was probably something about his constantly mutating DNA. Cyborg was better at understanding his physiology than him.

Now feeling confident, he slithered onward. There at the end of the tunnel lay the white light. Smiling a very newt-ly smile, Beastboy went through.

* * *

**AN: I have no idea if this makes any sense. I totally made up the bit about regeneration.**

**Also, I dunno if my humor is very Raven-ish. And there wasn't much introspection on his part, this was more about his strange brand of practical intelligence and endurance than emotions.**

**Feedback welcomed!**


	4. Chapter 3: The Fumes

"How are you supposed to have passed that test? That hole in the wall is way too small for you to go through."

"Who says I passed this course?"

"You."

"Hm. How out of character for me to lie like that."

"Oh, you are _so_ dead once I get outta here."

"And what're you gonna do to me little lady? Slap me? Kick me in the nads? Come on. If that shrimp isn't a threat, how do you plan to scare me?"

"Just watch me. You sending Beastboy on a suicide mission will probably be due justification for me sending you to another dimension."

"Ha, you're witchy ways are no match for my muscled manliness!"

"There's this great place I'm thinking of, a little warm, a bit brimstone-y. You may have heard of it: Hell."

* * *

"Ack!" He barely had time to get his bearings before something was assaulting Beastboy's eyes and nose. It stung like mace and smelt like skunk spray. As soon as he opened his mouth he choked on the stuff. It was a thick noxious cloud. He dropped coughing to the ground, his hands gripping the loose earth tightly.

Earth? Hey!

Thinking fast, he morphed into a mole and immediately burrowed into the soil. It was instant relief for several reasons: moles have very small eyes, so there was less surface area for the gas to irritate; his sense of smell was lessened and the stench was almost completely covered up by the pungent aroma of moist dirt, making for a welcome change. Thanking his lucky stars, Beastboy set off.

Digging came naturally here. There weren't many obstacles like rocks or roots to shift out of the way. The only problem was, he had no idea when to stop. Pausing at that thought, he contemplated what to do. It could be that the wall would extend into the dirt and he could go until he hit concrete. Or, he might pass under the doorway and get hopelessly lost. If he could pop out briefly he might be able to detect where the door was based on the bright light. It was his only option.

He changed his course to head straight up. Reaching the surface, he made sure to keep his mouth clamped shut as he looked around. The majority of the room was in darkness. Turning to get a full 360 degrees, he finally noticed the giant rectangle of white light that was the exit. Making note of the direction, he dug back into the ground and proceeded in that direction. The rhythmic motions of scooping dirt allowed his mind the freedom to think.

_Wonder how Rae's doing. I hope she's not afraid. Course, she'd never tell me if she was anyway. I wish she was more emotional. She's great the way she is, totally! I mean, I guess I just thought the whole conquering her father was supposed to give her that. Make her open up with us. Or maybe she's just not sharing with me. Yeah. I've seen her hug Robin, and spend free time with Starfire, and she really seems to like helping Cy with the T-car. But... No! She agreed to go on a date with me, didn't she? I can't be that annoying to her if she said yes. I'm being ridiculous._

He checked again to see what progress he'd made. The doorway was much closer now. Satisfied, Beastboy went back to his work.

_So maybe she doesn't tell me everything. I sure don't do that either! She doesn't know about my past or my family. She doesn't know I actually read biology books sometimes. She certainly doesn't know how much I like her or how long I've liked her. I guess I shouldn't blame her for being tightlipped about stuff. It's a two-way street._

Back to the surface, he saw he only had a few more yards to go, and then he was underground once more.

_So... should I open up to her? But... what if it's a huge mistake? It's, like, the number one rule of dating: don't let the other person see how much you care. 'Cause then when (if, think positive BB) you break up you can still keep your dignity. But... it could bring us closer if she feels the same way._

_Yeah right. This is Raven I'm talking about. Get real._

Taking a deep breath in, he popped back up. There it was, just a foot away. Congratulating himself on a job well done, the green mole that was the teen superhero rushed into the light.

* * *

**AN: Woot! I got some of this idea from The Flying Frog (very helpful, thanks!). Even if I couldn't find a way to include the volcano (I picture this as being kinda indoors) it was what sparked the idea for the semi-poisonous fumes!**

**Also, to those of you who suggested incorporating Terra's memory, I don't think that will happen. I can't really picture Adonis using psychological warfare. Even if whoever is **_**really**_** behind this might, I'm trying to make it seem in character for this villain.**

**I hope I get lots more contributions! You're all brilliant.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Pit

Hm. Raven was avidly (though she hid it well behind her usual mask of indifference) watching the monitor of Beastboy's progress. So far she had noticed a few things.

For starters, he was more intelligent than she gave him credit for. She hadn't really noticed the care with which he chose his forms; in battles it was all about split second decisions and she was likely already preoccupied with her fighting. But seeing him really consider, weighing the pros and cons, it was very startling. Plus, his solutions were... well, brilliant. She would have never imagined he'd morph into a pirana to survive amongst them or tunnel underground rather than plow through that gas. It gave her a strange warmth in her chest. Pride? Awe? Affection?

Secondly, these challenges seemed strangely tailored to his abilities. There's always a way out of these rooms, yet it would be near impossible for an average human to accomplish. Only an animal. And the solutions were all devised with his unique brand of (there's one thing she'd never imagined herself saying) intelligence.

Thirdly, Adonis didn't understand that. The arrogant idiot was simply getting frustrated over every win. He was looking at this like a chamber of certain death, rather than what it was: a test. And that meant whoever was really behind this course had a much more sinister motive than the teen villain was aware of.

_Come on Beastboy_, she thought steadily,_ you can do this. Just do it fast; we've got a date to finish.

* * *

_

He wasn't standing for more than a second before he was slipping. Disoriented, he cast his gaze wildly around. The room was round, and the floor scooped into a bowl. At the center of that bowl was a ferocious lion preparing to pounce... YAH!

Shifting into falcon, Beastboy circled above the animal's head, surveying the scene. The lion was male with a thick golden mane. Its ribs were showing through it's sides (honestly, at this rate Adonis should be brought up for animal abuse). Its eyes were following the green bird with a ravenous glint. And underneath its massive paws was a square trap door.

Dammit.

How was he supposed to get through there? It's not like he could just wail on it. The poor guy was innocent in all this. It was a living creature, and Beastboy could never hurt another animal. But if he didn't make it out, Raven would be...

He had to. Even if it went against every principle he had, he wouldn't let Raven down.

Sighing, he reluctantly swooped down and morphed into a gorilla. He landed off balance on the curved floor, propelling himself forward to meet the lion. It reared back, its claws swatting at his chest. Beastboy deflected the blows, instead grabbing and swinging the lion by its front legs. The majestic creature soared into the opposite wall, sliding down and coming to its feet once more. With a crazed look on its face, it leapt again. His gorilla form bounded out of the way with ease and took advantage of his opponent's pause. He encircled its neck with his muscled arms, attempting a sleeper-hold. As the lion struggled within his grasp, he decided to change tactics a bit. Shifting into a python, he quickly wrapped his long, lithe body around its windpipe. Gently, he increased the pressure, trying desperately to maintain control. Slowly, too slowly, the king of the jungle went limp.

Detangling himself with the utmost care, he switched back into human form. Putting two gloved fingers to its jugular, he counted the pulse with relief. That had been absolutely terrifying. Not the getting mauled by a lion part, the feeling of power that came with the ability to kill. A huge part of Beastboy hated that aspect of his mutation. It was bad enough having his mouth water whenever he smelled prey in a carnivore's body, but that primal satisfaction that came with murder...

No. Don't dwell. Must focus.

Running to the trap door, he pulled the handle and dropped down into the second chamber. It was a narrow hallway, with only one light source. There, a few feet ahead. The strange teleporting doorway of victory. Casting an apologetic glance upwards, he passed through.

* * *

**AN: How was that? I feel terrible when it comes to fight scenes, it just sounds so rigid when I read it. What did you think?**

**And how was that whole guilt bit? I see BB as a very compassionate person who would hate to take down an innocent animal even in self-preservation.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Cavern

"That was cruel."

"I don't need this right now! That beast should have tore him to shreds! How is that wimp doing this?"

"Making Beastboy hurt an animal was terrible. You're gonna pay for that one as soon as he gets here."

"Oh trust me, little birdie, he's not gonna get any farther."

"And we all know how very much I trust your word."

"Believe it. If, somehow, the lucky runt manages to get through the next room, I've got something coming up that's sure to blow your mind, and'll definitely blow his."

* * *

It was completely disorienting going from brightness to blackness. There were absolutely no light sources. Beastboy could tell without trying that even the most powerful night-vision would be useless here. Cautiously, he took a step forward.

Suddenly, there was no ground beneath his foot. The tip of a sharp spike started to strain the thick soles of his boots and he instinctively shifted his weight to fall back. Landing on his butt unceremoniously, he panted to slow his frantic heartbeat.

"Dude..." He whispered to the void in front of him, "Not cool."

Now, Beastboy was not afraid of the dark. He didn't need a nightlight to go to sleep or left the door open a crack. He was always a brave little dude when it came to irrational stuff like that. Which was why it was odd when the utter black unknownness around him began to close in. How many spikes were there? How far did he have to go? Were there some on the walls? How much space was there? Could he get out? Was there even a way? All these questions suffocated him from the inside out.

"Think, think!" He cried desperately, but the ringing in his ears drowned out any reply. Dark, blackness, empty, danger, nothing, cavernous.

And then the metaphorical lightbulb burst to life.

With a fanged smile of calm satisfaction, Beastboy transformed into a bat. The echo-sonar was instinctual as he hovered in mid-air, and the reflection painted a beautiful masterpiece in his mind. There were stakes on the floor and on the ceiling with a full five feet of clear space in between. The corridor went on for about 30 yards where a closed door sat waiting. It was easy. It was clear. It was all him, baby!

Confident, he flew steadily down the hall, safely out of range of any spikes. It was smooth sailing from there on out.

_Man, Raven would love this place. It's totally creepy, but kinda fun once you get past the whole life-threatening part. Hey, like her! Wow. I'm actually a bit deep. Only when it comes to her, of course._

_Weird. Now that I think about it, I've never really put much thought into why I like her so much. I mean, she is way creepy, I've said that before._

The memory of her sudden embrace vividly cut into his thoughts, and his flight faltered.

_Ah. That's why..._

_But no! It's not just a physical reaction. Sure, she's definitely beautiful, no complaints there. But there's more than that. I love the way she laughs, cause it's not like a big laugh, it's breathy and small and so rare it's worth all the extra effort, you know? An—and I love the way her face scrunches in concentration when she reads those really thick books and her eyes light up, it's like the most expressive her face ever gets! And I love how she draws out words to make a joke, even if they're sarcastic insults or something, it's still really cute and still pretty funny. And I love that embarrassed look she gets when someone comments about her powers, whether it's good or bad, and she really doesn't need to be. And I love the way she despises everything cheerful or girly or normal but still puts up with it to make everyone else around her happy. And I absolutely love how much she cares about her friends, cause despite everything she thinks is wrong with her, Raven has such a big heart and it makes me feel so special to have a tiny place in that heart._

_I don't know. Maybe I just love Raven._

Before he could react to that thought, Beastboy'd crashed into the wall. Falling with a thump against a flat surface, he belatedly realized he was on another ledge and must've reached the door. Quickly changing to human form he blindly reached for the handle. Finally grasping the doorknob, he pulled. Light streamed into the corridor. Breathing in a copious amount of oxygen and forcing any introspection back into the recesses of his brain, he stepped through and was transported to the last room. Had he known, he might've taken the time to get some more thinking done. Before it could be too late.

* * *

**AN: Dun, dun, dun! Anyway, I listened to your comments, and I decided to play out my final idea next chapter. Then there will be a few chapters, maybe two, including a showdown with Adonis and a wrap-up with Raven! At this point, the rest is pretty much ironed out. I can't see myself writing any more great challenges that wont feel overdone or unnecessary. So prepare for the stirring conclusion, coming soon!**

**Big shout-out to WolvenWindNinja, who's suggestion I kinda molded into this chapter. Thanks a bunch!**

**Also, it's so cool how many readers have reviewed! Thank you all! I'd also like to personally (or as personal you can be over internet) thank Chico Magnifico for reviewing since I've read a ton of his and Chica's works. It's always fun getting feedback from authors you know and respect :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Turrets

"YOU ARE DOOMED, ADONIS!" The girl with four red demonic eyes screamed from inside her spherical prison. Black energy crackled around her, smashing against the walls but leaving no marks. The teen villain watched with a fascinated horror, having never seen this side of the deceptively pretty Titan. He was soon realizing that bragging about the finale chamber was a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry!"

"HOW DARE YOU PUT HIM THROUGH THIS!"

"It was his idea, I swear! I thought it was too much, honest!"

"GET HIM OUT OF THERE!"

"I-I can't! The only way he could get out is by going through the portal!"

"IF HE DIES, I WILL HAVE YOU BEGGING FOR THAT SAME FATE!"

"Oh God!" Adonis cowered in the face of her fearsome threats.

"NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU FROM MY WRATH! NOT EVEN HIM!"

* * *

Beastboy stood in an empty hallway. The featureless walls were painted an overbearing white. It stretched for several dozen yards and the glowing door at the end was in sight. There didn't seem to be any obstacles in his path.

"Is this it?" He wondered aloud, "Do I just walk through and collect my prize?" _That seems a little to easy_.

Nevertheless, it was really the only thing he could try. So he stepped forward.

Sirens blared, and panicking Beastboy transformed into a cheetah. Sprinting down the corridor, he could hear mechanical noises all around him and tried to step up his pace. Then the gunfire began.

Rearing back in surprise, his paws skittered on the smooth floor as he looked wildly around. There were unmanned turrets on either side spaced at one foot intervals, and they were tracking him. As the stream of bullets came steadily closer, he morphed into a falcon for better maneuverability. He flew forward at speeds he'd never attempted before. It was a terrifying frenzy of movement and sound. All of Beastboy's energy was focused on avoiding death.

_Oh man, oh man, oh man!_

One particularly good shot clipped his left wing. He let out a strangled cry. Before he had a chance to fall, he shifted into a hummingbird. His significantly smaller wing still hurt, but it was easier to deal with in a different form. Zipping through the bullets was simple with his miniscule body and increased agility, but the remaining 15 or so feet felt like an insurmountable distance.

_I'm not gonna make it! I've gotta make it! What do I do! If only there weren't so many of them! If only I was Robin! He could get them to take each other out or something!_

_Hey, there's an idea!_

Beastboy darted towards one of the walls, swooping up towards one of the turrets (dodging its fire of course). Once he was close enough he turned into a monkey and grasped onto its barrel his his unharmed arm. Swinging himself around it like a professional gymnast could only dream of, he propelled himself towards the next weapon. The range of motion on the wall mounted guns prevented it from actually being able to shoot at him. Now he only had to avoid one set of slugs!

Jumping from turret to turret as if they were branches in the jungle, he at last felt secure. He was comfortable in his abilities once again. His actions were fluid. Graceful. Natural.

_I can do this. Raven, I'm coming._

That's when it happened. Beastboy automatically reached out with his left hand. The agony that burned up his arm made him recoil in mid-leap. He fell with a screech. The bullets continued to whizz past and lodge in the wall. He knew he had to keep moving, but his head was in a daze. Slowly, he waddled towards the door, cradling his lame arm close to his chest. The fog of pain lifted as he noticed there was only a few feet to go. Quickly he became human, the shots now grazing his larger figure and cutting his uniform. Beastboy extended his right hand in front of him, and staggered through the light of the doorway.

* * *

**AN: Next up, the showdown with Adonis!**

**Did you like how enraged Raven got when she learned about this room? It does seem pretty dangerous when you think about it. Did it conceptually live up to the finale room build up? I appreciate your feedback :)**


	8. Chapter 7: The Rescue

Raven was lost in a sea of red.

It happened occasionally, and the logical (_human_, her mind derisively corrected) part of her knew it was dangerous. She should take back control, get herself together before someone got hurt, but it was so very hard. It was like being trapped in a hall of mirrors. All her concern for Beastboy was bouncing around her head with every repulsive comment Adonis made and it all mutated into that terrible haze of rage.

Yet it was such an empowering feeling. That look of terror on his face gave her such an obscene amount of satisfaction. It was times like these she was so proud of her creepy demeanor.

She was so caught up in her menacing that the sound of a body hitting the ground with a thump barely registered. When Adonis turned wide-eyed to stare at something other than her awesome might, that's when she noticed. Raven spun with a snarl towards whatever dared interfere.

It was a familiar green adolescent, his purple and black uniform ripped and torn, lying face down in the grass. It took her a moment to understand what she was seeing, but once she did, all the demonic power fled in the wake of her panic.

"Beastboy," the real, human Raven, whimpered as she pressed her body against the bubble. He wasn't moving. Why wasn't he moving? "BEASTBOY!" Her fists frantically pounded against the wall, desperate to be free to check on him. Adonis just stood there, gaping at the limp challenger in disbelief.

A groan emanated from the damaged changeling, and though it was a agonized sound it filled Raven with hope.

"Hey, hey, Beastboy? Are you there?" Her usual monotone was gentler, more tender. It was so different, a bizarre take on her voice never before heard. Maybe that was what finally made him stir: the unusualness of it all.

His hand, his right hand, went to cradle his head. He moaned, but this time... it was strange. He sounded rough, feral even.

Oh no.

"Beastboy! Garfield, please, listen to me!" She called, "It's alright! I'm okay! You don't have to—" But it was too late. Her friend looked up, and she could see with horror the dilation of his pupils. He was already changing.

Adonis didn't know what he was in for. He would be defenseless. And even though Raven would have willingly yanked his head from his body a few minutes ago, now she felt a stab of pity for the two-bit villain.

But she could only watch as Beastboy morphed into the Beast.

With a ferocious snarl, he lunged at the frozen Adonis, his right arm throwing the metallically encased boy as if he were a rag doll. Landing on his back, the teenager scrambled away.

"How can you still be... that thing!" He cried as the Beast advanced once more. He didn't stand a chance of getting away and was soon pulled back by the leg. The Beast jumped on his chest, slashing down over and over again at the plating beneath his feet (only with his right claw, the left he still kept close to his body). Raven looked away; she didn't want to watch this, didn't want to have this memory irrevocably tied to her sweet caring Garfield. But she couldn't stop the noise seeping in.

There was constant growling and spitting and roaring. Adonis was grunting and yelping and crying as he was battered like he'd never been before in human form. The sound of twisting metal and the crashes as the body-builder was hurled into the ground accompanied the demented orchestra every so often.

Finally, the blows stopped. Now all she could hear was the Beast's panting and Adonis' moaning. Cautiously, Raven raised her head to see the creature standing a few feet away with his back to her.

"Beastboy?" He turned around but did not change. Instead, the Beast stepped slowly over to her prison. His face was softer, not the snarling mass of teeth that had attacked his prey with such force. This was that strange amalgam of human and animal whose intelligence and heart shone through the tough exterior. She was glad there was no blood to mar his beautiful green fur. He whimpered a little as he neared her, reaching out a claw to lay on the surface of the bubble. Reverently, Raven did the same. They stood there a moment, Beast and demon, understanding in their shared gaze.

With a determined little snort, he raised one clawed finger and ran it down the bubble. What her powers had no effect on immediately split under his nail. She didn't have a chance to levitate out of the remains before the Beast had enveloped her in a tight embrace. It was startling, odd, but warm. Raven wrapped her slim arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in the thick mane she found there.

As she held him, the Beast transformed back into her Beastboy. He slumped against her, exhausted from the trials of the day. Hoping he wouldn't mind as he usually did, Raven's black magic engulfed them both, whisking them away to the roof of their home. It was long overdue.

* * *

**AN: Hooray! Now that the icky fighting is over, it's time for good old BBRae fluff!**

**And... the person behind the course will be revealed *hint* it's not who you think!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Rooftop

The two arrived at the Tower in a black blur. Beastboy, not quite unconscious, could hear Raven take out her communicator. His advanced hearing could pick up on both sides of the conversation from his place on the ground.

"Robin, come in."

"Hey, Raven, where are you? It's almost 7, we're staring to get worried."

"Aww, they were just busy making kissy-face somewhere, weren't you Rae!"

"Actually Cyborg, for your information, we were abducted. By Adonis of all people."

"Where? We're coming, hold—"

"Relax. It's over with. Beastboy and I are on the roof right above you. But Adonis might need medical attention. I'm not sure where we were, it was a forest some place..."

"We'll use the GPS log in your communicators, don't worry. Are you both okay? What happened?"

"I'm fine. He put Beastboy through the ringer though. I'll take care of him."

"Yeah, I bet you will!"

"Shut up, Cy. Thanks for the update Raven. We'll pick him up now. Titans, Go!" The click indicated through his befuddled brain that she'd hung up. He could feel her kneel beside him, her hands adding a gentle pressure as they skimmed over his curled up body. As if by magic the aches and fatigue faded from his muscles. Raven then tenderly pried his injured left arm out of his own grip. With the utmost care she healed it with her soft blue aura.

Beastboy blinked, the absence of pain and exhaustion allowing him clarity again. He sat up, gingerly flexing his elbow and looking around. It was dusk, the stars just beginning to peek out from the dark blue sky and light pollution. Raven's hood was down, giving him the privilege of seeing the frown on her face.

"Hey," He said hoarsely. She slapped the back of his head. "Hey!"

"That," She starts warning, "Was stupid. Even for you." His ears drooped. She was definitely right about that one. He'd known how dangerous the Beast could be yet he'd still let him out, on a human at that. Not even his worst enemy deserved what that thing inside him could do.

"Yeah, I know. Is Adonis okay?" Raven's eyes softened, the purple deepening with sympathy. She knew, of course, how afraid he was of his... power. Not only was she an empath but she had been there to help reassure him after its first appearance.

"He was battered but alive when we left." His eyebrows knotted in confusion; he could have sworn he hadn't let Raven out of his sight, man or Beast. She must've realized the problem because she added, "I could sense it." He nodded.

"That's good." There was an awkward pause as neither knew what else to say about that incredibly strange night. Beastboy cleared his throat. "Uh, so, are you okay?"

"Me," She asked incredulously, "I'm not the one who threw himself into a school of piranha, got mauled by a lion, tunneled through a room full of noxious gas, and then got shot at about a hundred times all in the space of a single evening."

"You were watching that?"

"Yeah. Adonis had a monitor set up to show me how weak my date was." His gloved hand automatically started scratching the back of his head. Raven didn't notice his discomfort, and it took Beastboy a few minutes for her next sentence to register. "Of course he failed to take into account how smart you can be." When it did, he snapped to attention.

"Wait! You," He pointed an accusing finger at her, "Think I'm," The finger pointed incredulously back at him, "Smart? No way!" A rosy blush dotted her cheeks to his shock.

"What, I can't compliment you after saving my life?"

"Yeah, but you can't mean it! You always say I'm an idiot, and it's kinda true. You're the smart one here, or did you bang your head or something? Lack of oxygen in that big bubble? Dazed and confused after seeing me go all macho-monster?"

"Hardly," She quipped, and it was a bit of a relief hearing the old derisive Raven. "And if you think I'm so brilliant then you should trust I know intelligence when I see it. I realized it must take a broad knowledge of the animal kingdom to give your abilities any meaning." Beastboy shrugged.

"So, I flip through National Geographic every so often, but that's mostly for the pictures anyway. Actually most of this 'smart' stuff you think I have comes from watching Animal Planet, and that's not hard at all."

"It's not that. It's your choices of when to use what that's impressive. Logic, cunning, cleverness, not just knowing facts about what you can become. That's a truly impressive trait." The pair faded into another uncomfortable silence as Beastboy thought about what she'd said and, more pressingly, why she'd said it.

"Okay, this is a little unrelated, but how did you like our date? You know, before the whole kidnapping thing." Raven gave a dry chuckle.

"Well without the whole life-threatening part it was rather dull." He'd have been offended if not for spotting the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Man, did he like her eyes. "Though honestly the fact I wasn't disgusted by you enough to vomit made it exceed my expectations." He glowered. But she certainly could be a handful.

"Cute." He playfully bumped into her shoulder, turning to look out at the starry sky instead of her smirk. This time the quiet was soft, peaceful, and nice. "Does this mean I can take you out again?"

"Let me ask you something first." Anxiety twisted his insides.

"Uh, shoot?"

"The Beast is the primal instinct inside of you. It accompanies rage and panic, fueling your power. I understand this, it's like my demon half in that respect." He doesn't face her because he has a bad idea where this is going. "I've only known the Beast to come out thrice before tonight: first, when Adonis attacked me and you saved me; second, when you were distraught over my injuries and the false allegations that you hunted the real culprit down; and third, when Slade and his fiery minions arrived to take me to be the portal. The fourth would be when you needlessly pummeled Adonis for holding me hostage." Raven looked at him, her eyes burning a hole in the side of his head. "Not to sound self-centered and egotistical, but based on that evidence one could conclude you have a strong emotional tie to my well being." He shifted uncomfortably.

"So... what's the question?"

"How long have you liked me, Beastboy? As in the dating sort of like. How long?" He laughs unconvincingly to buy some time. He's pretty sure she'll know if he lies (and will get very mad), so his only hope is to try and play it off in a quirky way.

"Well, Rae, that's a complicated question. If you mean how long I've wanted to ask you out? Maybe... a few weeks? If you mean how long I had a teeny tiny crush on you, probably several months. Now, if you mean how long I thought you were... attractive I'd have to go back a while—"

Anything else he might've said became irrelevant as soon as she gave him a peck on the cheek. He hazily sees her magic her hood up over her face but can't bring himself to be disappointed. His glove covers the spot as if to protect it so the cold of the air can't steal the warm imprint of her lips.

They don't speak for a very long time after that. They only move once Robin sticks his head through the roof's entrance to demand their reports. They stand, and as they trudge down the stairs, their hands find each other, fingers intertwining.

And as they recount the dreadful evening to their friends, neither can stop smiling.

* * *

**AN: Woot! The last full chapter is finally complete! I hope you all enjoyed it! All that's left is a tiny little blurb to reveal the mastermind... which I will post tomorrow. :P**

**Sweet enough for you? Your teeth are falling out right? Gosh, I wish I could pick up your dentist bills, all of you, but I'm afraid I'm just a jobless 17 year old girl. Sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Mastermind

In the dark, a shadowy figure sat in a high backed chair, intently re-watching the earlier events. There on the wall displayed on the single flickering monitor was the image of the Beast. The face smiled devilishly.

"Oh Gar, how you've grown." It stood, walking to the screen. With each pace towards the light a little more of its features were revealed. "You've become a formidable opponent to be sure, no longer the sniveling youth turning into mayflies and rodents." A click of the remote in its hand and the picture changed into that of the mysterious cloaked girl, her hand and the Beast's nearly touching through the prison's wall. Its head cocked curiously to the side. "And your tastes have certainly... evolved. How intriguing." After the figure took one final step it was fully visible in the glow of the display.

His face was rigid, composed of harsh lines and cold eyes. His hair had the unkempt appearance of someone who was used to slicking it back but ran out of mousse. His suit was in the same sort of state with it's dust and hasty patches. The worst of it was his grin though, no question. Filled with malice, his blocky uneven teeth glinted up at the two teenagers.

"Now what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't meet this girl of yours, Garfield?" Nicolas Galtry asked the silence. Throwing his head back, he laughed, revenge pervading the unmelodious sound.

**AN: Ooooh! Does a sequel lurk in my future? Perhaps, if I can think of a good conflict for Raven and Beastboy to set the action against. Who knows? And for all you non DC buffs, I'll give you a hint: that's no OC!**

**And no, I won't follow all the old details of the comics when it comes to Galtry. I've made him my own. But really, that should only make him scarier :D**


End file.
